The University of Texas Protein Sequencing Center operates a Beckman model 890C spinning cup sequencer. This instrument is incapable of satisfactorily determining sequences in the 10-500 picomole range. The gas-phase sequencer (Applied Biosystems) operates successfully in this range. The Sequencing Center requires this instrument in order to be able to serve the needs of the strong group in molecular biology and biochemistry on the Campus. It is essential that we be able to provide NH2-terminal sequences of proteins from single individual bands in an acrylamide gel2. We cannot do this now. The Center has become well-established over the last five years as a provider of both amino acid analyses and of amino acid sequences to the research community. Acquisition of a Gas-phase Sequencer would enable the Center to perform its function with state-of-the-art equipment of the necessary sensitivity.